Miley is from Venus but Jake is from
by jaymack33
Summary: Jake is an alien and comes to Earth for 3 years as a right of passage. He goes to school to experience life on Earth and the only one that might make him keep his feet on the ground is Miley. Jiley.
1. Chapter 1 He's Here!

**Miley is from Venus and Jake is from...**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's note and disclaimer:** I don't own Hanna Montana or any of the characters from the show so don't sue. I saw this movie called Martian Child and I had been toying with doing a story like this for a while. A little bit of the movie Starman in this too. And maybe ET. I don't really know where I'm going with this yet. I'll have to see. I've been busy lately but double update between this and Children of Miley. And I have two more chapters of this already written so if anyone reviews this story I might post a little bit more often that I've been doing lately.

**Summary:** Jake is an alien and comes to Earth for 3 years as a right of passage. He goes to school to experience life on Earth and the only one that might make him keep his feet on the ground is Miley. Jiley.

**Chapter 1: He's Here!**

* * *

The rains swirled around. It was really weird. Because it doesn't rain much in Malibu, California. The cold winds made the water seem to cut across and even skip along the ground like stones on a pond. The air was as thick as pea soup. Lightning and thunder continued to resound upon the ground.

The flash of lightning came and went a few times and than a young man appeared after another flash. He took a look back as if saying goodbye to something and continued to walk around naked upon the cold street. He marveled at the sights. Seeing everything with new eyes as if he had never seen them before. The cold rain sliding along his skin felt chilly. Wonderfully chilly as he experienced another wonderfully new emotion. He smiled as water dripped along his naked body.

He continued to walk upon the pavement with his barefeet moving aimlessly without any real direction to go. He saw a giant poster of a girl. She had yellow hair and interesting eyes and a nice smile. He gazed upon it for a while and than as if a spell was lifted he continued to walk around seemingly with no direction in sight. After looking upon more weird signs and buildings and palm trees all of the sudden he remembered what he needed to do. He pulled out a GPS device seemingly almost from thin air and started following towards his destination.

Finally after passing what was called a school he arrived at the house. He was a little bit nervous about this little vacation of his. He had 3 years. Such a short time. I wonder if I'll get tired of it all after the first year. But a deal is a deal. This is a right of passage for me. I'm already here now. There is no turning back now.

He knocked. The feel of the wood adding another to the growing number of things he had never felt before.

The door opened. The young man and woman nodded their heads at him. He did too. They started talking to him in a language he didn't understand. He started searching his thoughts reassembling the words in his head until finally he had just the right key and the English started making sense to him.

"So, you've finally arrived." "We were waiting for you all day." "You shouldn't be out like that in this rain." "I know you probably won't get sick, but still it doesn't look right." "Come in already!" "I swear your brother assimilated the language in 7 seconds!"

Finally it had clicked after an embarrassing 30 seconds. He hung his head in shame. He hated when people compared him to his brothers.

"Here put these on!" "Grace, why don't you be a dear and make him some tea?"

He looked at the cloth with the sleaves and exasperated he looked at them. "How do I do this?" "What is this?"

"That is a shirt." "And those over there are jeans." "Earthlings wear clothes when they are out in public." "Put them on." "We are not your servants." "To live here your going to have to adapt quickly." "They need to think your one of them." "We aren't going to be there for you all of the time." "You need to think on your own." "Your IQ is 20,000." "I know that's retarded on our planet but your still light years above the greatest geniuses of Earth." "Surely you can figure out how to put on a shirt and a pair of pants."

He stared at the shirt and after several failed attempts he finally got it on.

And than as he looked at them for approval. "It's backwards." The logo should be on the back.

"But that doesn't make any sense!"

"That's humans for you." "They did give you a little hint with the little tag in the back of the collar."

He just shook his head. "These humans!" "In 3 years!" "I don't think I could figure them out in 10." "I just need to get this over with already."

"Now, we only need to give you a name."

He smiled!

"And the pants, don't forget about that!"

He looked down futiley at the pants. Now, how am I supposed to get these on he thought to himself?

Will just shook his head. "Well, you do have to learn to put your pants on before you can walk!"

"Or go to school for that matter." Grace added. "So, keep at it young man." "And than we'll get you some tea!"

The alien after figuring the dynamics of the shape of the shirt had no problem putting the pants on, backwards. But at least he got it in two attempts. He just kind of had that feeling he needed more room in the front you know. They gave him his tea.

He took a swig and gulped it down.

"You were supposed to drink it slowly." "It was hot you know."

"Isn't it supposed to be hot?"

"Yes, but humans get burned from hot things."

"And I don't."

"But you need them to think it would."

"Now, why would I do that again?"

"God, Grace we really have our work cut out for us."

"Yeah, he really is no Fox Mulder." They laughed at the funny name they had given his middle brother. "Yeah, he's no Tom Jefferson like his oldest brother either? They all laughed at the funny fake names they kept choosing for themselves based off of characters or real people even.

He just stared at them questioningly as they laughed on. He didn't get it!

* * *

**--To Be Continued--**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 2 Preview: The unnamed but soon to be named alien goes to High School along with the rest of the gang at Seaview High.**


	2. Chapter 2 Encounter of the 1st Kind

**Miley is from Venus and Jake is from...**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's note and disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Hanna Montana. Now the Will and Grace characters I came up in the last chapter are not from that show, which I have never watched. Their just aliens and they just like taking other peoples names for their own. This is a little bit short, but I'll be updating again relatively soon, please review and it might be faster.

**Chapter 2: Encounter of the 1st Kind**

* * *

Miley cursed now back from her break at the conclusion of her tour. She paced in her room. How can I have a giant closet of clothes and have absolutely nothing to wear! It's just I need to be dressing like Miley and not Hanna. But, God, everything needs to be washed. I thought we were going to get back early from our tour but that stupid plane delay left me stuck at the airport for 8 hours. It was just there was this really weird storm and they didn't want any planes in the air until it passed! Now, I have nothing to wear except and she futilely looked at her Hanna closet again. She glumly grabbed something she hadn't worn in a while. Maybe they won't notice. Hopefully my secret will be safe. I know, just somehow I'll be able to talk my way out of it. Somehow!

She entered her school in one of her more low key numbers she hadn't worn in a while. She wore this for one of her interviews. Hopefully nobody watched that show.

Miley looked ahead. Willing no one to say anything. Please, just let me go. I promise I'll wash my clothes as soon as I get home. She was almost up to her classroom and then......

"Oh, look who's here!" "Why look who's graced us with her presence Ashley?"

Miley was so worried. God, don't let Amber and Ashley be the one's to blow my secret. Not, like this!

"It's Banana Dumbtana!" Amber smiled at her wit! Her teeth just gleamed as she stared at Miley pretending to be Hanna Montana in one of her old outfits.

Miley just rolled her eyes. Thankful that her secret would be in the clear, but still now she was going to have to endure. Endure....

"No, it's more like a poser!" "But don't worry Stewart as long as you don't walk by a mirror you'll be alright," she cackled! They laughed.

"Where did you get that outfit Stewart?" Amber eyed Miley up and down. "I've met Hanna Montana and you, you are no Hanna Montana!" "Now, why don't you just go back home and dress in an outfit that's more likely to suit you." "Like a maid!"

"Yeah, or a bartender," Ashley threw in laughing. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Miley just gritted her teeth her secret safe but sometimes she wondered why she even bothered with her secret if it was always going to lead her into....and than she bumped into someone right before she reached the door for class.

* * *

**Temporary Interlude from the Alien's Perspective:**

Getting dressed had been so much easier the second time. Will and Grace let him out of their little Chevy station-wagon.

They waved at him and after several forceful waves he realized they wanted him to wave back. He waved back. They were already gone. He shrugged his shoulders. All just for stupid appearances sake. I don't see why I can't show these humans what I can really do. But, oh no than I'll end up in some Government lab in Nevada. Yeah, I'm sure. Like how would they get me anyway? Them and what army he laughed.

He walked into his new school called Seaview High. He flashed his smile. He had to keep up appearances. He kept expecting them to all come to him and admire him or to be curious about him at least, but nope he kept walking along and he got nothing. He stared at the weird lockers. He kept his book-bag secured over his shoulder. These books are such a waste. Like why do I have to carry all of these books when I just read them all last night? And half of them are wrong. Especially the Science books, but oh no I have to pretend their all right. Oh, well, I'll just keep up appearances and....he bumped into someone right before he got to class.

* * *

**Back to Present:**

Miley felt like she had run into a brick wall. Miley almost completely toppled over going down to her knees. "Oh, whoops I'm sorry." She waited for him to answer. And she waited.

Miley stared at the weird but somewhat annoyingly handsome boy. Waiting for him to say he was sorry for bumping into her, or at least excuse me.

And he stared at her. Her eyes weren't just familiar. He remembered seeing it on some poster. Except her hair was different. But, the face was the same. There was something about her face that drew him to her. There were so many things he was just beginning to understand, but this wasn't one of them.

"Excuse me?" She repeated sarcastically trying to get him to repeat it!

"Your excused," he said obliviously to Miley's intent at human manners.

She kept waiting. "Uggh! You, stupid boy." She bumped him by the side of his shoulder as she walked to class. "Just get out of my way!"

She froze. She thought she heard him say her name. Her stage name! Had to be her imagination. Unless he's goofing on me too. First Amber and Ashley and now an obnoxious stranger too. This just isn't my day!

"Hanna!" That was her name. Or at least that was what her poster called her. Hanna Montana. Looks like I'm not the only one with a secret around here. Maybe she's an alien too.

He assumed a seat in the back. No, need to draw anymore attention to himself.

"OK, class for today's lesson....."

**--To Be Continued--**

**Please review!**

**Author's Preview:**

**Chapter 3 will go through the school day and of course there will be more encounters.**


	3. Chapter 3 Strange Encounters

**Miley is from Venus Jake is from...**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's note and disclaimer:**I don't own Hanna Montana or it's characters so don't sue. As far as actual authors notes go, I've got nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Strange Encounters**

"And the answer to...." The teacher waited and waited.

"Someone else." "Besides Jake Ryan!"

"Come on, why is the only one answering my questions the new transfer student?" "Doesn't anyone else want to participate in class today?" Mrs. Parker was getting really frustrated with her class this morning.

Miley had been fuming at the start of class and her little thundercloud over her head refused to go away! She didn't feel like hearing Jake Ryan talking so much. First he won't even give me word one besides that cryptic Hanna comment and now he's in school and he won't shut up! Auggh! I can't take it anymore. She raised her hand!

"Yes, do you have the answer, Miley?" Mrs. Parker looked to Miley hoping against hope she would get the ball rolling on more class participation. She waited for Miley's answer expectantly.

No, I mean, I do have the answer but I have to go to the bathroom really, really bad," she lied! She hopped up and down like there were ants in her pants.

The teacher just rolled her eyes as she let her go. "I guess when you have to go you have to go."

Miley got up to leave.

Jake registered that this girl's name was actually Miley. Than who was this Hanna girl with her face. Is she a shape-shifter or something. I've only heard about them, but I've never seen one up close. He would have to look into that hopefully sooner than later.

He lifted his hand again and the teacher said. "OK, Jake Ryan what's the answer this time?"

Well, actually I wanted to go to the bathroom too, but the answer is 583 centigrade.

The teacher just shook her head frustratedly as she allowed him to leave. Now, who was going to answer her questions? She saw the whole class raise their hands! And this was going to stop here. Put down your hands right now unless it doesn't involve the bathroom! All the arms went down.

* * *

Miley headed toward the bathroom and she heard footsteps. She picked up her pace and she heard faster footsteps. and even faster footsteps. She took a peak. Shit, it was Jake Ryan again. What's he doing? Is he stalking me or something?

She turned around right in front of the bathroom looking him right between his beady little green eyes. "What?" She gave him the coldest death like stare she could manage hoping he would get the message!

He just stared at her deep blue eyes again. Staring at her with an almost childlike wonder. "Miley?"

"Yes!" Miley felt weird as he seemed to be eyeing her up and down in a very weird like way.

"Hanna?" Jake was fishing, maybe she might tell him what's going on with her different personas.

"No!" Miley was freaking out hoping he was just teasing like Amber and Ashley. He can't know! He can't! Still she tried to keep her game face on while she was just screaming inside.

"Your name is Miley than?"

Miley sighed hoping he was finally done with his Hanna inquiries so... "Yes, me Tarzan you Jane, get out of my way I need to go to the bathroom for God's sake!"

She opened and closed the door and than she heard the door open again.

She had a bad feeling who opened it. She turned around and there he was in the girls bathroom. Miley was horrified by her stalker. "Get the fuck out of here she screamed at him from the top of her lungs!" "This is the girls bathroom." "Didn't you read the sign?"

Jake thought about it as she spoke loudly at him. He wondered what the significance of her high pitched scream was. He thought back to the door. It had this circle with a little triangle underneath. "So, this is the girl's bathroom then?" He asked this without really registering what she was actually getting at.

Miley was furious. She had been yelling at him, and pushing him but he hadn't been budging or talking even and than the smartest kid in class said the dumbest thing she ever heard in her life.

"This is the girl's bathroom?"

"Yes, Jake this is the girls room!" "I am a girl in case you haven't noticed! "You are a boy!" "You can only go into a boys room." "Got, it?" "Where are you from Mars or something?"

Jake smiled. "Actually, not even close to Mars," he corrected. "But, thank you." "I'll have to remember about that bathroom thing for next time," and than he simply went to the door and walked out!

Miley was so frustrated and flustered and totally weirded out. What is wrong with that boy? He is too weird. I almost had a feeling like he actually didn't know that. Where was he an exchange student from again?

Jake felt weird when that girl was pushing on his chest. He felt the weirdest sensation he had felt since he had come to Earth yesterday. He walked by the door and lo and behold this was the men's room. I guess that's me. He walked in and then he walked out. Well it wasn't like I actually had to go. But, it's for appearances sake. I'll go when I'm ready. I just wanted to see what she was up to.

**Bell rings!**

* * *

**Lunch time:**

Miley watched perplexed and totally nauseated at the mystery meatloaf and the hope don't float mashed potatoes with saggy sad lumpy grey gravy. next!

She looked away totally repulsed at what was on her tray and saw Lilly and Oliver at the table pretending to eat the mystery meat too as she went out there to join them.

Jake watched kids getting lunch from the line and decided when in Rome or Malibu in this case. He walked up grabbed a tray and watched the same unidentifiable substances being lowered on to his plate. He tried to detect what the food like concoction really was using his superior senses and he gave up realizing it was futilely hopeless.

He walked with his tray and every move to sit next to fellow students seemed to make them move away from him. Weird for some reason people don't seem to like hanging with people who know all of the answers in class. He sighed. These earthlings make less and less sense to me the more I get to know them. He resolved he was better off sitting by himself anyway. But he kind of decided if he was going to sit by himself to at least have a good view of.......

Miley ate with her friends, or at least they went through the motions anyway. at least the school couldn't mess up the water bottle and the fruit cups anyway. So, for anyone that wants to know the Hanna Montana diet just go to school here and try to eat the food and you'll be in shape too. She laughed to herself.

So, Miley who's the new kid giving you the eye? Lilly asked inquisitively.

"Who are you referring to exactly Lilly?" Miley's eyebrows raised with slight interest.

"Oh, you know he's about 6 ft, blond, has green eyes." "Has messy hair and thinks green is the new black."

Miley groaned. "Oh, no not him again. "He's that new exchange student, and he's been bugging me all day."

"oh, i don't know Miley I mean he isn't that bad looking." "You've never complained about a handsome boy looking at you before."

"You don't understand Lilly, that boy is crazy." "Crazeyyyy with a capital C!" "I'll admit," she took a brief look at Jake from behind....I'll admit he's good looking but that boy has a screw loose." "He's like a house that looks good on the outside, but I just know he's a fixer upper." "You know what I mean?"

Lilly looked over to Oliver as he took another bite of mystery meat.

"Hey, what are you looking at me for?" Oliver hated when they would sneak those little jabs at him out of nowhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry Oliver," Lilly claimed. "You've already been fixed."

Miley giggled. "Yeah, we fixed you up good didn't we?"

"Yeah we broke Olliver in so good he fits like a perfectly comfortable pair of shoes." She giggled too.

God, why do I hang with you two again?

"Relax Oliver we're all friends here," Lilly said reassuringly "All we're really saying is we know what to expect from you and we love you for it." "We don't need to be bringing in some outsider to break up our little group that's all."

"Well next time say that." "Don't go calling me a trainwreck that you just salvaged and are keeping around for nostalgic purposes."

"And that too, we forgot about that," Miley drolled. Lilly and Miley giggled again. While Oliver groaned.

Jake stared at them perplexed at the weird flow of emotions. He heard their weird conversations. Why were they making fun of a friend of theirs and than laughing about it. God, these humans are so weird.

As miley, Lilly and Oliver laughed along Amber and Ashley came up to them again. "Oh, look Spamma Notanna, is sitting with her loser friends again!" "Hey shouldn't you be slumming with a higher class of friends Hanna?" They laughed mockingly. "Oh, wait a second my mistake it's your loser friends slumming with you stewart." "Ha, ha, ha!"

Miley frowned furiously and than something snapped in her as she was not going to let Amber and Ashley get away with it this time. "I may be wearing an outfit that looks like one Hanna may have worn once, but I can always take it off." "But your still wearing your bitch mask and for some reason it doesn't come off of you bitch!" "I'm leaving!" "I'm going to be late for class."

Oliver and Lilly got up too slightly surprised at how forcefully Miley had made her retort, but she seemed just a little bit on edge today anyway.

As Miley carried her tray to the trash can she didn't see the foot until it was too late.

She tripped as Amber and Ashley laughed from the distance. She knew this was going to hurt as she saw the tray inches from the floor in slow motion. She saw her face approaching quickly and than something weird happened.

It was almost like the tray was hovering over the ground. And so was she. She was back on her feet with her balance back. And Jake was next to her. "Here you dropped this." He walked away.

Miley stared in shock. Weird. Miley thinks she vaguely managed the thank you out of her mouth. What just happened? There wasn't even a bit of mystery food on the ground. Everything was still on the tray, almost like it had hovered over the ground like a flying saucer or something. She could have sworn the tray had flipped over. She looked over to Oliver, Lilly silently almost with her eyes just asking them what just happened? And they stared blankly without a clue not having seen what had happened directly.

Amber and Ashley cursed as the new kid had stopped them from getting Miley back for the bitch comment. The magical event had kind of been forgotten and unnoticed at their disappointment at not getting the satisfaction they wanted for their revenge.

Jake smiled to himself. She said thank you. Maybe I'll be able to make her a friend after all.

Jake finished class and walked towards the old Chevy again waiting to pick him up.

"So, how was school today Jake?"

"Oh, you know. same old, same old I guess. "I don't understand why you don't let me go home on my own." "I'm a big boy."

"Well for your information it is 10 miles away."

"That's my point." "That's a cake walk for me."

"Yeah, but not for most people." "We told you, you have to find a way to blend in." "Blend!" Grace makes this mixing motion with her hand while Will drives them off. Another day was done.

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: Well reviews make me go faster so when chapter 4 which is already written does come out it will deal with Miley will learn some more about how strange Jake really is first hand. **


	4. Chapter 4 Flight or Faintsy

**Miley is from Venus Jake is from**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Don't own Hanna Montana or it's characters. Don't sue. I've been very busy lately. I've had this written for the most part for a while now along with a couple more chapters. I'll try to post when I can. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 Flight or Faintsy**

Miley sat strumming her guitar. For some reason she couldn't get Jake's face out of her head. And no it wasn't necessarily because he was good looking. He was still a fixer upper. But, still how did he do that? Was I flying or something? I felt like Supergirl for a second. And he was right there. I don't remember him catching me. And how did he catch the tray? And wasn't he across the lunchroom? How did he he get there that fast? She strummed her guitar but she just couldn't get the right notes. Something was just a little off.

* * *

Jake sat on the roof for a while looking at the stars. No, point in doing homework he had already finished before he even got home while he was still in the car.

I feel so out of place here in this world. Why am I here? Oh, yeah I have this choice whether to stay like Will and Grace or go back. Gee since this program began their the only one's who have stayed. How good could this world really be? He stares at the stars. He looks at the planet he was of course most familiar with. "Home!" He pointed with his finger. His finger glowed.

"Homesick already Jake?" Grace said as she walked up the roof with him. "Why don't you come in I baked cookies?"

"What's that?"

"Oh, come on in it's about time you see some of the things we don't have that humans do better."

Jake looked at her skeptically. Should I even bother going in. "What do they have that we don't?" He yelled out skeptically to Grace, but she was already gone, and if she heard him she didn't answer him

"MMMMMMMMM." That hit the spot. He had to admit the soft baked cookies did taste pretty good and the hot chocolate with the marshmallows. I mean it was kind of overkill wasn't it? I think this is referred to as death by chocolate or something. But still not too bad. He still hadn't mastered that drink slowly thing. It was hot and it was good. They could always make him another if he was still thirsty.

He was bored by the picture box called TV so he went to his room and played around with that thing they called the internet and there she was. Hanna Montana. Or, Miley. I mean it's not like I don't have two names. Of course for some reason humans have a hard time with 25 syllable words that have no vowels. I know it's kind of short for someone from.... Well my planet's name has 50 syllables. Now, that's more normal. He continued to read up about Hanna from Montana for a little while. I wonder where Montana is as he looked out the window. I know it's nowhere near the Milky Way Galaxy he joked to himself. He had asked Will earlier and he told him the answer was in the Geography text book. Montana didn't look like much even on Google Earth.

He went outside again with the girl earthlings face still on his mind. I wonder what she's doing right now. He stood on the roof as his feet started to hover slightly off the ground. God he just wanted to feel the air upon his skin and just float away. But where would he go? And of course I have to keep up appearances. I mean on my Planet the gravity doesn't let me fly away. But on this planet we can hover. He hovered along the roof. Not venturing further than his designated space. He was just itching to go somewhere. Show, off. Do anything. I hate being cooped up in a box.

**Next day:**

He didn't feel like answering the questions in this stupid class. Newton's theory was wrong. But he had to pretend it was right. This was just so stupid! He looked out the window at the birds flying away. Even the birds knew the truth! Why is bird brain a human insult again?

He kept looking away and the teacher would call on him when he was being obvious about it, but he always had the answer. It of course was the right answer he had read in one of their books, which of course were all wrong, but what could he do. This crap class was just a formality too. He just had to keep up appearances. He heard the bell and he had no problems getting out of this room with the quickness.

Miley had been staring at him. It was weird he had been stalkerish yesterday, but today he kind of had taken a step back or two. And why was he in just about every class I was in? That was weird too.

Jake had kept to himself. He just felt so alone. He felt so out of place. He definitely didn't fit in here. He took a look around a few times and he just put his palm just hovering over the the lock and it started turning all by itself until he heard the click. He opened it and he put his books away. No, point in keeping them after school I read them already. I just need to pretend I need them for tomorrow too.

He turned around and there she was again. The girl who he kept running into. Even that first night on Earth he had seen her poster through the rain. "Hi, Hanna."

Miley had been wearing her normal clothes. Was he still joking about yesterday. Or was he making that like a nick name for me. God, I hope he didn't figure it out. But how would he. He doesn't even know me. Hell he's still figuring out the difference between the little boy and little girl's room. I guess that's the only thing brainiac here hasn't figured out. Geeze he has all the answers in class. He would make a hell of a tutor. He's definitely easier on the eyes than Rico. I will say that.

"Hanna?" He repeated it wondering if she heard it the first time, or was still in denial of her mysterios dual identity.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" "It's Miley." "My name is Miley!"

"Oh, right." "And my name is Jake Ryan." He gave her a conspiratorial wink. A fake name for a fake name he thought to himself. He laughed. He walked away and she followed in spite of herself.

"The other day how did you do that?"

"Do, what exactly?"

"That thing in the lunchroom."

"I wasn't supposed to do anything like that."

"What exactly?"

"It's a secret."

"I can keep a secret."

"I know you can keep your secrets, but mine is probably bigger than yours." "Your just from Montana."

"I am not." "I'm from Tennessee."

Jake smiled thankfully he had read the whole book or he would have thought that was another planet too.

"So, Hanna isn't from Montana than?"

"Stop, that." "Why do you keep saying that?" "And not here." She grabbed him by his hand. She walked and she smiled as she saw the girls room but she wasn't going to enable him by taking him in there. She took him to the girls locker room of course, but it was locked. It wouldn't budge and than something freaky happened.

Jake put his hand over the door and an audible click came out. "I guess you loosened it Miley."

Miley was stunned. How, does he keep doing weird stuff like that, she thought to herself?

"Alright out with it." "I'm not saying I am Hanna Montana, but if I were how do you know?"

"Well I saw your poster on what you call a Highway." "And your face was on it." "And you painted your hair yellow for some reason." "But it was basically you." "The human face has certain dimensional markings that can't be duplicated even by look alikes or shapeshifters."

"I'm not sure what that means Jake, but maybe I still just look like her." "How do you know it's me?"

And than Jake did something very weird. Miley felt someone touching her face, but no one was. Jake was keeping his hands to himself. But he was pointing his pointer finger at her face and it was glowing.

Jake kept touching the points and markers on her face that matched perfectly with the dimensions of the poster. He smiled slightly and than he saw her horrified face as she screamed.

Miley's world was fading away. She felt like she was floating away. Her head felt heavy. Her vision had shrunk to just a pinpoint of light. She was just floating. Floating away. Her blue eyes rolled into the back of her head as everything went black! Her legs began to feel like jelly. She had completely passed out with her legs going out from under her.

Jake was scared as he levitated her slowly over a bench. What should he do now? Did I kill her. I just was touching her face from a distance. I know I didn't use any extra pressure. I was really gentle. "I swear," he cried!

He put his ear by her chest and listened. Her heartbeat was slightly erratic but strong. He felt weird with his ear over her boob. He felt kind of warm for some reason. He gently slapped at her face trying to revive her. She was completely out cold. She was kind of cute when she was asleep though. How did that thought get in there? He needed an idea quick. He thought of the various sensations he felt in this world and then he had an idea. Without leaving her side he closed his eyes. Picturing the water fountain not too far away. He mentally applied pressure to the lever and the water flowed. He drew the water his way and than the waters came.

Miley felt like she was just floating around. And then she felt like she had settled on something hard and flat. She just felt like sleeping and than. SPLASH! The waters came down upon her quickly.

Miley yelped! "Ahhhhhh!" She fell off the bench and again she was hovering and landed on her feet again. She was very unsteady and she felt everything starting to go grey again as she noticed Jake was still there her feet went out from under her, but he caught her in his arms this time. She was thankful she didn't faint, again, but she was still woozy and a little bit wobbly. Was it just a dream. But I was floating again. But, maybe that was just because I passed out. Maybe I hit my head too, but my head doesn't have any bumps.

She leaned into him. God, he smelled good. And he was very strong. She could tell that. Not, an ounce of fat on him. But he was weird. And he's a stalker, and unless I dreamed it his finger was glowing and he was touching my face out of thin air. And than he splashed me with water all over my face. Ruined my hair. My outfit!

She felt him stroking her and he told her everything was going to be alright. Now, she knew he was a...a...quack. A stalker just knocked me out. Thinks he knows I'm Hanna Montana and after soaking me with water has me trapped in the girls locker room at the end of the school day when everybody is out and is holding me in his arms telling me it's OK. Well it's not OK!

Jake didn't know what was coming over him. If I hurt her, I'll never forgive myself. I know I would never be able to stay on this planet with that kind of guilt. He continued to stroke her head.

Miley wanted to leave his arms. Was desperate too, but it just felt so good being in his arms. Like all of the tension was leaving her body. Even the faintness and pain in her head when she had passed out had faded away. And than she noticed something. Jake's finger wasn't the only thing glowing. It was his entire body. "Ahhhhhh!"

"Now, Miley just listen." "Calm down, don't......."

Miley's blue eyes started fluttering and crossed comically as she started going out again. Miley's world went black even faster than last time.

....faint!" Jake looked around helplessly as he held a completely limp and unconscious Miley Stewart in his arms. He looked around helplessly as if there was someone there that could help him. All he could think in his shock and worry was, "What do I do now?"

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview:** Yeah it's cliffy time. What does, he do now?


	5. Chapter 5 Truth or Consequences

**Miley is from Venus Jake is from**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Don't own Hanna Montana or it's characters. Don't sue. I know I haven't been updating very much lately, and I have no excuses besides being very busy and the editing process sucks. I mean I actually have 3 more chapters written but I've kind of been stuck in a rut. And I have other stories I need to get to besides this one. But for now here is chapter 5.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Truth or Consequences**

Miley fainted!

Yeah again!

God these humans like to sleep a lot!

Jake held her gently in his arms as he caught Miley when she went limp. He cradled her in his arms scared out of his mind. He felt weird sensations coming from his hands as he continued to prop her up. He felt like electrical sparks were shooting out from his hands contact with Miley's skin, but he knew it wasn't coming from any of his powers. He didn't understand what was going on. He looked around futilely like there was someone in the empty locker room that could actually help him. As Miley continued to hang limply in his arms with her head, arms and legs just dangling around loosely Jake was frantic with concern for the pretty earthling girl. God, what should I do? He was desperate. He could only think of one thing. Home! He needed to go home! Slowly he and Miley faded and disappeared out of the room.

**A couple hours later:**

"You shouldn't have brought her here, Jake!" Grace said with a slightly sympathetic tone as she nervously watched the look of concern on Jake's face over the earth girl as he was gently stroking her hair while she slept.

"You have to be here for another 2 years and 362 days!" "You couldn't keep your secret for even 3 days!" "What are we going to tell her?" Will frowned incredulously at what a dangerous situation Jake had forced them into.

"We could tell her the truth." Jake pleaded as he worried what happen to Miley if they decided she was a threat to their survival.

"Didn't you just tell her the truth and she fainted over it?" "Twice!" Will just shook his head trying to look for any positives in this horrible situation Jake had placed them into.

"Yeah, but..." "But, she's really cute when she's asleep see!" Jake jokingly cupped her by her cheeks and her rosy lips. The sensation of those lips upon his palm were giving him those goosebumps again. What was this mere girl doing to him?

The first thing Miley noticed when she started to come too again. Was something wet over her forehead. Some type of cold compress. She was lying on a sofa. She didn't recognize where she was. Was I kidnapped or something? I don't remember anyone using chloroform on me. My head doesn't hurt. I don't feel like I was drugged. Did I just fall asleep or something? At least I'm not tied up, but at the risk of being a cliche where am I? "Ohhh!"

"I think she's waking up." "It's about time I was beginning to worry she was never going to wake up." Grace smiled slightly trying to hide her real concerns away as best as she could.

Miley woke up and the first thing she focused on were a couple of strangers. One was a spectacled man with dark hair and green eyes and the other was a woman with short brown hair glasses and once again she had green eyes to. Miley got up with a start. "Easy child, easy." Grace stated soothingly. Trying to reassure Miley.

"What happened?" "Where am I?"

Grace paused for a second and than answered with a defensive question. "How much do you remember?"

"I...I remember, but you wouldn't believe me." "Going back to my first question, why am I here?" "Please if this is a kidnapping, my father will pay you whatever you want." "Just don't hurt me."

* * *

**Telepathy speak:**

He sent a telepathic message to Grace. I knew we should have given her a mind wipe!

Grace replied, well first of all that would be really harmful to this young girl. I mean we can't pick and choose the parts to delete. It would be all or nothing and besides..

If you hurt her or mind-wipe her I'll kill you! Jake frantically interjected into the telepathic conversation.

I mean we do outnumber him, but he's not exactly going to be a good house-guest for the next 3 years with that attitude.

Well, he made the mess. We'll try to fix this, but if we can't he's going to have to be the one who makes things right.

* * *

Miley stared at the two of them frightened. She sat up. They weren't exactly holding her down as much as easing her up,

Will decided to let Grace do most of the talking as she was better at talking to Earth females than he was.

"Easy you had a fainting spell at school today."

"Yes, I remember that." "So this isn't a kidnapping?" Miley asked with great fear.

"No, of course, not but we do think we need to clear the air a little bit before we let you go home." "We'll even give you a ride back, or if you prefer we'll drop you off in any neutral place you prefer."

Miley thought about this for a while. Maybe their telling the truth and are going to let me go, but still. If they wanted to know where I lived all they needed to do was check my ID. "So, I can go?"

"After we clear the air." "So, what do you remember before you passed out?"

"I remember." "Umm, I actually was with someone."

"That would be Jake."

"You know him?"

"We're his overseas sponsors." "He was really worried about you and he didn't really know what to do so he brought you here."

"Jake is he...?" Miley started getting nervous again. The dizziness started coming back again,

"Dear we need you to close your eyes and just breathe deeply." "In and out." "In and out." "We're not going to hurt you." "To be perfectly honest we're more scared of you than you might possibly know." Miley tried to open her eyes again. But they covered them with their hands.

"Look we are going to let you go." "Right now we just don't want you passing out again." "So take it easy." "We aren't going to explain everything to you, but there are a few things we need you to understand before you leave."

"Please whatever you do, we beg you not to tell anybody what you may or may not have seen Jake do." "He is very precious to us and most people wouldn't be able to understand him no matter how hard they might try." "We've forbidden him to see you again." "We think it's best for the both of you." "So, don't worry." "He never intended to hurt you in anyway." "He thought he had some type of connection with you, but he was wrong." "So, when we let you go in the next few minutes from the bottom of our hearts we beg you to forget whatever you saw or you think you saw him do." "Please can you agree to do that for us?"

Miley was still frightened and even though these people seemed reasonable, still their also mixed up in this weirdness too. But, if I don't agree they might not let me go. I just hope Jake stays away from me. And than Miley started having second thoughts. Do I really want that. And than she looked to her left and for a split second she thought she saw him and he just disappeared. "Alright I agree."

"Alright keep your eyes closed."

"Wait, why I thought you weren't going to..."

"Sleeeep!" The woman's words were like a drug as she placed her pointer finger gently over Miley's forehead. It was like a small non-painful electrical spark. And that was all it took as the lights went out for Miley. Miley's blue eyes opened up once and then slid shut as she sank back into the merciful black bliss of slumber.

"OK, Jake take her home." "Remember, we know you go to the same classes, but this is it." "You went too far this time." "After you bring her home, you are not to talk to her or have any contact with her again you understand?"

"I don't but I just don't want her to get hurt again." "She scared me." "So, I'll do what you said." "It's done." Jake said this with a very heavy sad heart as he cradled Miley's sleeping form gently in his arms. They slowly disappeared as he teleported out to the GPS location of her home. He scanned her home for people and teleported again to one of the bedrooms. With luck it was Miley's.

He gently laid her on to her bed. He lowered her head carefully on to her pillow. He instinctively caressed her face. He didn't know why he did it, but he couldn't help himself. He deposited her shoes, and book-bag to the side. And than he took another look at her pretty. No, actually beautiful. No, actually her stunningly beautiful face. Jake didn't know what these feelings were that were swallowing him up whole. His heart was racing. He felt uncharacteristically warm, the more he looked at her pretty face slumbering so peacefully. He felt like she had some magnetic, or gravitational pull like he had never felt in his life. He felt himself closing in on her fighting an attraction which was building in him like the eye of a hurricane. He kept getting closer to her beautiful face. He couldn't help himself as he brushed a small kiss over her forehead. "Sweet dreams Miley, or Hanna, or whoever you are!" "Sleep well beautiful." Jake was still having a hard time leaving and than he heard it....

"Bud is that you?" Miley's father opened the door and.............

to his relief there was his baby girl sleeping peacefully. He went over to her giving her a kiss in the exact same spot Jake had planted one mere seconds ago. "Sweet dreams bud." "See you in the morning."

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: Chapter 6 is tentatively titled, Near, yet so Far. Hopefully my next update will be near and not so far away, I've just really been busy lately, but sometimes encouragement makes me move faster, so if you like or even hate this story or any of my other stories please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Near but Yet So Far

**Miley is from Venus Jake is from**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Don't own Hanna Montana or it's characters. Don't sue. Since this chapter was already in the can and it is very short and didn't really need any editing I felt I would just update a little bit early. I'm still on the fence about the title to this story. I might change it at some point, but maybe not. Any suggestions? Well here is chapter 6.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Near but yet so far**

Miley woke up the next day in her bed. Was it all a dream? But it was so real. And if it was a dream how did I get here? I don't usually go to sleep with my school clothes on. I know I keep saying this but what happened?

"Mile's come on your going to be late for school."

Well at least that's pretty real. I run down the stairs and hug my father like I hadn't seen him in years. I was so happy to be safely back in my home.

Class seemed to go a little bit unusual compared to the last couple days. I mean nothing magical happened but it had really gotten quiet. I mean I know I shouldn't be paying attention, but Jake hasn't raised his hand to answer a question once. Once and a while I could swear he would stare at me because I get this weird goose bump feeling and than I look around and he looks like he is far away again.

This must be what pain feels like. I've never felt this way before. I've never wanted something before that I couldn't have. Not like this. And I'm not even sure what I want exactly. But I know this isn't it. And it's breaking my heart. As I stare at that pretty girl just a couple desks away and that's all I can do. I swore I would stay away. And the swearing by itself doesn't really mean anything to me. I'm not afraid of breaking a promise. But I almost hurt her the last time I got close to her. And that's good enough for me. I'm going to stay away. 2 years and 361 days left till I go back home. I just have to endure the mindless yammering of these stupid twits called teachers. It is very, very hard. I don't like the idiot box they call TV. I don't like the internet. Now, I do like exploring outside in the world, but I have to be so careful. I can never make the same mistake I made with.......

**Lunch time a week later:**

...Miley?"

"Yes, Lills what is it?"

"I think he's still staring at you."

"Who?"

"You, know tall, blond, and handsome." "Likes to wear green shirts and black pants." "Always sits all alone, by his lonesome."

"So, what big whup." "You don't really know his story Lilly."

"And what might that be."

"It's a long story."

"Well I have time." "It's not like I'm eating anything here."

"I'm not allowed to say." "It's kind of a secret."

"Miley we're best friends you tell me everything." "I tell you everything that's always been the deal."

"Lilly, trust me when I tell you this." "You do not want to go there." "I swear to you as my bestest friend in the world." "This secret is a burden." "It is not something to be given as some reward." "I am going to need some time to get over it." "I might tell you one day." "But not today."

She saw Jake peering at her and a small inkling of fear creeped up her back. Can he hear me too? I'm not sure who or what he is. But, I definitely know he has abilities beyond a normal boy. Maybe he's a vampire. I don't know. He is kind of pale, like he's never been out in the sun. He has these weird eyes. I think Edward Cullen kind of glowed too in that Twilight movie. Maybe that's it. But if that's it, that isn't good. This isn't some movie or some teeny bopper teenage romance novel. That isn't real. Any real relationship with a vampire isn't going to have a happy ending. How, could it? I swear he's looking at me again. And there is something else that's bothering. I mean he used to do it at the most inappropriate times. But he still used to smile. It's been a week now since whatever happened that day in the locker room and I haven't seen him smile once.

**2 years and 354 days left:**

Jake once again moped as he slunk into the back of the Chevy. He felt like he was a million miles away. Hell even light years away for that matter.

He thinks Will and Grace might have been saying something to him, but he just wasn't in the mood. He hadn't been in the mood for a week since the incident that will not be named later. He was totally along in his musings and than he heard a sound.

It was music. They were about to change the station.

"Leave it!" He shouted. He willed the knob to turn with his mind and like clockwork it did.

He heard a song called One in a Million and he listened to it and the song for about 3-4 minutes eased the pain. And than it was over. He decided from that moment on if he couldn't get to know Miley. Maybe he would get to know Hanna. I mean not her persay as that technically might be cheating on my little stupid oath. Even though Will and Grace might not know that. Or, maybe they do. They are a little bit smarter than me. But even the smartest people in my planet don't know everything. That's a lot of assimilation for anybody to carry.

He might not get to know her ever again. But maybe he could at least get to know her music a little bit and maybe a concert or two. He would at least get to hear her lovely voice. Full of hope and love and not the fear he heard the last time he had talked with her. At least it would be something to do. I haven't even killed 2 weeks into my 3 year sentence on this stupid Earth I need something to hold on to. Anything!

**--To Be Continued--**

**Chapter 7 preview: Entitled, "She's Here."**


	7. Chapter 7 She's Here!

**Miley is from Venus Jake is from**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Don't own Hanna Montana or it's characters. Don't sue. Well this is another chapter that is short and basically done too. It also doesn't require too much editing so I figure I'll upload it quickly. I have one more completed chapter and I'll maybe upload that one soon too. By the way on a side note I've actually never bought a Hanna Montana CD before but her movie soundtrack is awesome. When I have some time I'm really going to be playing that in the background in my head to see if I can get some inspiration for this story and some of my other one's too. Well enough of me blathering on here is chapter 7.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: She's Here!**

Jake had gone on the Internet and after downloading what he needed he had what he wanted. His I-pod was filled with what he needed. He was off to school again.

**2 years and 353 days left:**

**Cafeteria:**

"He's still staring at you."

"It doesn't matter Lilly." "He'll look but he's going to stay over there." "Nothing is going to change that." "So, stop it already!"

"Well, he did stop." "Looks like he's talking to another girl, Miley!" "I guess he's moving on now too."

"Lilly say what?"

* * *

Jake had his new ritual down. He would basically listen to all of her songs. Feel whatever warmth he could muster from the metallic synthesized sounds and harmonies. He cursed as the backup singers drowned out her lovely voice. And than someone did something that hadn't happened since he'd gone to this stupid school.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Oh, no it's not," he mumbled grumpily.

"Hi, my name is Isabel." "Isabel Evans." "What's your name?"

Jake kept hoping this annoying blond would just go away. But she still stared at him waiting. With those green eyes of hers. And he had a funny feeling. He and Miley weren't the only people here who weren't who they appeared to be.

"Your one of us right?" She broke the silence with a silent mental projection.

He heard her mental thought drowning out the Hanna theme song. "Damn it!"

"I heard that." "What's a matter?" "I'm not human enough for you." She projected her thoughts at him.

He put down the I-pod frustratedly. "How, is that any of your business," he projected back at her?

"Well who else am I supposed to talk to?" "These village idiots will never do." "I swear I have no idea why we have to do this stupid rite of passage when we turn 15 years old." "Well as soon as this is over I can't wait to go back." "How, about you?"

Jake, cursed and gave in. "Yeah, I wish I had never left the ship." "I can't wait to go back either."

"So, what's your name? "I mean I could read it out of your mind." "I mean I already know your real name." "But I want to hear your earth name from you."

"It's Jake." "Jake Ryan." "I think it comes from some movie or something."

"Yeah, my name comes from some ironic TV show."

"Yeah, I guess we're both stuck here," Jake commiserated.

"But we can at least be stuck here together, right Jake?" "I mean I swear we were on this Earth first." "And we left when the environment changed and than these stupid humans took over before we could resettle." "Now, we always offer this stupid choice." "Pretend to be a human." "Or live like true Atlntnns for short anyway." "I mean saying the name of our planet would take longer than the 15 minutes we have left for lunch if you know what I mean."

Jake listened and he figured what the hell. I at least have something in common with her. It's not like I have anything better to do. He had almost forgotten how to do it but he smiled finally.

She smiled too.

Jake did feel a little bit weird. Like someone was actually staring at him for a change.

* * *

Miley was horrified. She didn't know why it bothered her that Jake was talking to another girl. I mean she was kind of maybe almost in the right light with the right angle almost kinda sort of pretty. But still. That girl had the same perplection as Jake. Their skin was the same pearly white like they had never seen the light of the sun before. She had noticed she had green eyes too. What is that all about? I swear I've never seen so many green eyed people in my life. But it was bugging her. That's the first girl she'd ever seen him with. The first girl that wasn't........me!

Jake once again headed to the Chevy, but this time it was with Isabel. He opened the door.

"Hey you got room for one more," she said aloud for all to hear. Even the pretty brunette trying to hide her staring from the distance.

"Jake, didn't we tell you not to bring anyone else into this?"

"It's OK, she's one of us."

As they got in Jake's finger glowed. Isabel's finger glowed in acknowledgement. And than the lights went out and on again repeatedly like Morse code.

"I'm just visiting." "I have handlers too." "I just don't have anyone my age to talk with." "So, I figured two's company right?" Isabel gave them a smile.

"Well, welcome aboard." "I'm glad you found someone you can actually talk with Jake," Grace threw in sympathetically.

"Me too," Will threw in.

Isabel grabbed Jake's arm and gave it a firm hug and squeeze. "See, isn't this great?"

Miley who had just been walking by pretending not to pay attention saw something worse than a display of powers. She saw the girl hugging Jake, and that was all she needed to see as she tried to quick step away as quickly as possible. It doesn't bother me at all. It's not like he was my boyfriend or anything. So, what if he, well I mean we were never anything to begin with for him to exactly move on, but still. We had, umm. Well it was something. I think. She felt like she had been floating on air as she didn't remember how she got home until she was in her room with the sound of her door slamming with her head face down on the pillow. Why does this hurt so much? I don't even know him. He's bad news and I know it. He's a fixer upper. And he's dangerous. And sexy...Whoops how did that thought get in there. I need to control+alt+delete that thought with the quickness. He is bad news. Bad news, she repeated! That ugly almost barely borderline might have been pretty girl with 5 pounds of makeup in a 45 degree angle and the right light is doing me a favor. Good riddance. Good riddance. Than why does it hurt so bad?

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: Well actually even though the chapter is finished I haven't named chapter 8 yet. But it's basically just some aftermath stuff now that the new girl has been thrown into the mix.**


	8. Chapter 8 Watching From a Far

**Miley is from Venus Jake is from**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Don't own Hanna Montana or it's characters. Don't sue. Well the Hanna Movie was pretty good, and I'm pretty excited about the new Jake Ryan episode coming out, so maybe I'll try to find some time to update a little bit more.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Watching From a Far**

Jake sat up in the roof again staring at the stars.

"Have room for one more?" Isabel asked and not waiting for him to answer she sat right up next to him, her hand momentarily brushing against Jake's.

It felt weird to Jake sharing his time with her. Not, the same as when he was around Miley, but still it felt weird. A different weird. Isn't that strange. He almost felt a smile coming on, but he fought the foreign emotion down again as he continued to stare into space ignoring the girl to his right.

"So, your quite the conversationalist Jake aren't you?" "I mean of course we could mind link and forget about these stupid human forms of speech couldn't we?" "You, know she isn't right for you, don't you?" "She's not our kind." "Do you see her as some sort of pet or something?"

"Get out of my mind!"

"Look, it's so obvious I don't even need my powers to tell your thinking about her."

"Who, exactly?"

"Her."

"She has a name!"

"Yeah, and your not even sure what it is are you." "It's either Miley or Hanna." "It keeps rolling in your head over and over again."

"Yes, well just because I can't be with her doesn't mean I can't at least think about her." "If I'm going to be on this cursed planet for almost 3 years at least I'll have something to think about while I'm here."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." "Before you know it you'll be going back just like me." "We always do." "Even Will and Grace would be going back if it wasn't there job to watch out for us."

Jake interrupted wondering a little about that. "You, have your own set of handlers right?"

"Oh, yeah right." "Umm, yeah Ross and Rachel are really good handlers too, but I don't always want to hang around the same folks all of the time." "That's why I wanted to get to know you silly." She gave him a slow playful nudge.

Jake smiled slightly. "Look, I'm kind of glad to meet someone else too, but I need to be alone for a while." "Maybe, we can talk again tomorrow, right?"

Isabel saw she wasn't going to get anywhere further today so she agreed. "Bye Jake!"

"Bye, Isabel."

Will and Grace looked to Isabel. "Well, how did it go Izzie?"

"It didn't." "I'll keep trying, but this girl really did a number on his psyche." "I mean he hardly knows her even, but she somehow has infected all of his thoughts like some sort of alien parasite." "I'll work on him some more tomorrow, but the damage might already be done." "Well thank you for looking out for him dear." Grace gave her Granddaughter a hug.

"We knew we could count on you sweetie." "Yeah it was Grace's idea." "She thought maybe another woman might shake away those cursed earth feelings from him, but I guess even with all of our powers sometimes it takes more than a miracle for these things to get out of our system."

"Yeah, it's this stupid human emotion called love." "It's the one thing with all of our abilities and powers we can not over come." "So, do you think he's there?" "Do you think he heard that we were in on bringing you to him?"

Isabel took a look outside. "Nope, actually he's gone."

"So, do you think he left before or afterwards?"

"I don't know, but it's not like he has anywhere to go." "He'll be back."

**Meanwhile:**

Miley sat and pondered in her room. No, point in looking up Vampires on the Internet. And since when do Vampires walk around during the day? He doesn't seem the least bit bothered by light. And his teeth are normal. Of, course in the vampire movies they grow when after their ready to bite their victim. Well there is no victim here. I'm glad he has someone else. Someone else who could be.... His victim?

Miley, started wondering some more. If he is a vampire, he didn't really hurt me. I mean maybe he's something else all together. And what would that be? I don't know. But I should warn that girl right, but those two people warned me to keep Jake's secret a secret. And on top of that, I think they know my secret too. But, if he's dangerous I should tell right? That would be the right thing to do, but...And than Miley started thinking about his dark green eyes again and that smile she hadn't seen in a while. If he's so dangerous, why am I not really afraid of him. He has me in some hypnotic spell that's what it is. Right?

Jake had teleported away. He had no desire for Will and Grace or Isabel to keep pestering him about Miley, so as soon as Isabel went back inside he bolted. Jake hovered as he watched Miley from a far. He couldn't exactly see her through her window. But, he could sort of sense her movements with a sort of sonar kind of power as long as she kept her window open. He felt her movement and her size and sort of what she might be doing. He could smell her. God she smelled so good. Like cherry blossoms or something. She seemed to be just sitting there. She wasn't really doing anything. Well, I mean she was doing something. She was doing something to me. He heard a sound. Like water, like a little drop echoing in the breeze. Was that a human tear? It tore him apart. He had to go back. She is driving me crazy with her temptations.

Miley felt that goosebumpy feeling again. Like she was being watched or more like when she was being watched by one person in particular. She looked out her window and for a half a second, she could have sworn she saw Jake right there hovering in the air. Has to be my imagination. God, I have to get over him. What is wrong with me.

Jake had teleported the minute he felt her presence moving towards the window. He hoped she didn't see anything. Or, at least I think I didn't want her to see me. Right?

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: Well next chapter is partially written, but will definitely need some editing. The title might change so I won't confirm it here, yet but it will basically deal with Miley trying to warn Isabel about Jake.**

** If I have some extra time maybe I'll try to update one of my other stories.**


	9. Chapter 9 Too Close For Your Own Good

**Miley is from Venus Jake is from**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Don't own Hanna Montana or it's characters. Don't sue. Well I am pumped about not only the next Jake Ryan episode coming up but there are two more that have been confirmed as well. Now, this chapter didn't quite come out exactly the way I wanted it to, but I don't really have the time to craft it exactly the way I want to. I still think it at least approximates most of the spirit of what I intended. What do you think? I know it's a little bit dark, but I'll try to write my way out of the darkness eventually.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Too Close for your own Good**

**Another day at school Miley's POV:**

Jake is laughing. Jake is smiling. Why does that make me so angry. As I watch the mysterious girl holding his hand laughing along with him. It shouldn't bother me. As a matter of fact it doesn't bother me. This isn't about him. Well I mean it is kind of about him, but that's because she's in danger from him. Jake is some sort of vampire or other sort of weird being or monster and it's my duty to warn her somehow. Maybe I can do it without revealing his secret. I'll just warn her that Jake's dangerous. And if she still insists on being with him. It's on her. It wouldn't be my fault anymore. At least I did my part. And, and why did he choose her?

* * *

**Aproximately at the same time:**

**(Conversations are in mental projection form)**

"So how long have you been on Earth, Isabel?"

"Oh about a month before you arrived."

"And how do you know Will and Grace again?"

She thought about it for a while and decided she better just tell him the truth or an approximation of it. He wasn't that good at reading multiple thought lines or he'd already know anyway. "Well to be honest I'm there grand daughter and I guess I don't want you to get mad, but I felt you should know that they called me over to check up on you." T"hey were really worried about how you almost screwed everything up with the incident the other day." She braced herself. She didn't know how he was going to take this.

Jake just blushed lowering his head with shame. He stayed quiet for a while. "Umm, I'm kind of scared to ask this but how many people know about this?" "It's just you, Will and Grace........he left Miley's name out......and no one else right?" He pleaded hoping for the best.

"Well I don't know how to say, this but let's see Ross and Rachel, and Fox and Dana and Chuck and Sarah and..."

"Alright I get it." "Laugh it up." "I'm just a big joke than." "What did I do that was so wrong again?" "I tried to help somebody." "What is so wrong with that?" "And maybe she saw something she shouldn't have and it got a little bit complicated." "But it's not like there is a textbook for that, right?"

"If you say so." "To be honest with you Jake, it's so rare that our secrets have come to light that, all they have are stupid pictures that look fake of flying saucers on the History channel." "That's all the proof they have." "We don't need to be showing them anymore than that." "And by the way we have to go to class now, so talk to you later." "Try not to tell the rest of the school about us Atlntns before I talk to you again OK."

"Yeah, it just feels so good knowing you have all the confidence in the world in me." Jake smiles trying to brush away the shame beneath the surface.

"Remember it's our world too." She returns his smile with one of her own. I think this assignment could work out after all. As she admires Jake's beautiful smile.

* * *

Jake laughs shaking his head as he leaves for class. Trying to shake away his previous thoughts. Damage control sucks. I just have to remember the golden rule. Don't think, talk, smell, or even look at Miley. I better especially not notice how she was watching us the entire time. I didn't notice it at all. Thank goodness for that. God, he felt heat from the exact direction she was staring at them. Not, that he noticed. How, does she do that to me?

* * *

**Attempt 1:**

Now's my chance. Miley rushes trying to catch up to the pale blond who had been talking to Jake.

Isabel felt the presence of this Miley following her and this Miley had been watching them too. She was worried. What if we have to deal with her. We can't allow her to start sniffing around our secrets. And if we do deal with her. How, will Jake take it?

I cut off the blond and sort of slam with my back against the locker. For lack of anything better to say....Hi! I give her a big nervous smile.

Isabel, shook her head. For lack of a better response all she could say back was, "Hi?" She started to walk by this annoying girl. What does Jake see in her anyway?

Miley saw the girl approaching class. Too, late, she's gone. Ring  
Speaking of late, I have to go to class too.

* * *

**Attempt 2:**

Miley had tried her best to keep tabs on her. She needed to get her alone. She just needed a moment when Jake was away from her. Just one. It took her all week but finally it was Friday and I guess every girl needs to use the little girl's room eventually. Now, was her chance.

Isabel of course after answering the call of nature headed towards the mirror to wash her hands, and lo and behold there she was again. This Miley. This girl who had been watching and practically stalking Jake the entire week. Won't this girl leave him alone already. I'm really tempted to do something to maybe scare her, but I don't want her to see any more than she's already seen. But I place my fake smile firmly in place as I start to wash my hands pretending she isn't even there.

"So, umm could I ask you something?" Miley broke the silence.

"Ahh, like what?"

"Err, I know this is out of the blue, and maybe you might think I'm weird, and a little bit crazy, but I need to tell you something."

"Ahh, why?" "Do, I know you?" While Isabel thought to squelch the laugh threatening to rear it's ugly head about her question about being crazy.

"Oh, right, well my name is Miley and ahhh, I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't give it." "Is that all?"

"What is your name?"

Isabel was extremely annoyed, but she would go through the human motions. "My name is Isabel." "And friends call me Izzie."

"So, Izzie, I..."

"I said friends call me Izzie."

"Oh, right." Miley thought to herself that was a little bit harsh. "Well, it's just I don't know how your going to take this, but it's about that guy I think your seeing now."

"Oh, what about him?" Isabel was slightly curious where she was going with this herself now.

"Well, you see it's just I'm not sure I know the right way to tell you this." "But I think you need to be careful with him."

"Oh, and why is that?" Isabel was really curious. This girl was approaching a danger area. The rules of our planet is generally not to hurt or kill these humans if possible, but...let me keep listening.

"It's look." "I made a certain promise to Jake's sponsors not to say anything but I just need you to know he might be dangerous." "That's all. Just be careful." "I mean, there are plenty of other boys out there." "I mean your beautiful." Miley almost gagged as she said this. As she kept trying to rationalize this as just protecting the girl and not keeping Jake single and still available.

Isabel scowled. And she started trying to read the girls facial ticks. Well, she does blab a little bit too much to my liking, but she didn't out right reveal the secret to me. But still she kind of is putting Jake above the radar a little bit too much, but there's something else. She isn't doing this because she gives a damn about my safety. It's almost like......

"I know I've seen a couple of football players who've had there eye on you." "They are so good looking." "Better looking than Jake even and if you want, I could introduce you?"

Isabel watched her and it was almost like this Miley was jealous or something. Does, this stupid girl think she could actually date Jake. First of all that is absolutely forbidden. Second, of all I'm not sure how long we can allow her to keep snooping around us before we mindwipe her or worse. And third of all I've been alone for a while. I finally have someone my own age, someone who needs me, someone who I might start liking for myself and from my own race and I'll be damned if I give him up to this stupid human. I'm not going to let this girl anywhere near Jake no matter what.

"Well, umm Miley right?" Isabel flashed a smile while her anger was just seething through every pore in her body.

"Right, that's me!" Miley said with a nervous smile as she pointed to herself oblivious to the storm that was brewing.

"Well, why don't you run along and worry about finding your own boyfriend?" "I already have one." "You don't need to be worrying about Jake anymore he is in good hands." "And he is not dangerous at all." "He is in good hands with me." "I'm going to take good care of him." "And you had better keep this stuff about Jake being dangerous to yourself if you know what's good for you!" She sneered angrily at Miley.

"No, but you don't understand!" "I, I can't really explain it to you." "I don't really understand it myself." "I'm not trying to steal him from you." "Honest." "I'm just trying to be nice."

Isabel pushed past Miley to the side of the wall with a quick and sudden burst of speed. Her forearm with incredible strength was just under her throat pressing her hard against the wall. "Let me explain something to you, you twit!" Isabel was struggling with all of her being not to kill her but she wasn't sure she was going to be able to stop herself.

Miley was about to speak but her mouth was muffled by one of Isabel's steel like hands while the other held her two arms at bay like she was a small little girl.

"You listen to me and you listen good." The bathroom door clicked locked in the background. Isabel's green eyes started to darken to a very sinister dark red hue. Isabel's hair started fluttering around in the air. The wind started churning around like they were in the midst of an indoor tornado. Toilet paper was flying everywhere.

"Listen to me, Miley," she spat. "Jake is in good hands." "The only reason I am not going to kill you right here and right now is because you didn't reveal Jake's real secret to me." "I know more about Jake than the mere pittance you think you know about him." "We are not of your kind." "Stay away from Jake." "And stay away from me." "Don't make me ever have to tell you again or it might be the last time anyone ever tells you anything ever again." "Do, you understand?" "Nod, your head once if you do!"

Miley was frightened out of her mind. The glowing dark red eyes the tropical hurricane it was all starting to make sense. Miley was truly frightened that she might not make it out of here alive. God, what did I stick my nose into. She's just like him. The pale skin and green and now red eyes. I was so stupid. Why did I have to poke my nose into this again. I swear if I make it out of this alive never again. Oh, daddy I love you so much. As she was no longer held by Isabel who was now levitating Miley without touching her.

Isabel was starting to glow. Miley saw the look of hate and contempt on Isabel's eyes. She knew if she didn't do everything this weird girl said she was dead. "Nod, your head once if you do," she repeated frustratedly almost at the trigger point of killing Miley.

Miley willed her head to nod once feebly. She wanted to close her eyes and look away as she lay flat against the wall plastered totally helpless. She couldn't even move her finger from how strong the unseen force was holding her at bay.

"I could just kill you now." "It would be so, so easy," she sneered wickedly. "All I have to do is picture it in my mind and I could snap your little neck like a chicken wing!" Her pointer finger glowed almost like a cannon ready to shoot right between Miley's widened fearful blue eyes. Isabel could almost see the little bullet of power about to deliver the death blow.............

"But, unfortunately I am going to have to let you go." "You will tell no one about this, or about Jake." "You will stop watching us." "Do, not investigate us." "If you tell anybody else about us I will kill you and I might kill anyone close to you just to make sure you didn't spread the secret." "Do, you understand, nod your head yes again."

Miley nodded her head yes feeling the power loosening around her just to allow her that one movement. She was scared out of her mind, but adrenaline was keeping her up. At least she knew she wasn't crazy anymore. We are not alone. Miley closed her eyes and nodded her head yes again. And than she said it, "yes." "I'll do it fine." "Just leave my family out of it." "Please," she pleaded and begged. She waited wondering if she was about to see her life flash before her eyes. If she was about to die. She waited. And she waited and than finally....

She opened her eyes and Isabel was gone. Miley sank to her knees sobbing from the fear of coming so close to death and still she was alive.

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview:** Well I definitely haven't even started to write the next chapter, even though I know what I want to start writing about next. At least some of it anyway. Well it was dark, and I tried to scare you a little bit. Actually I wanted to even make it more intense than that, but I didn't really have the time. But I'll keep working on it when I do have some time and see if I can get my chapters more the way I want them to be. Until next time. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10 Paper Beats Scissors

**Miley is from Venus Jake is from**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Don't own Hanna Montana or it's characters. Don't sue. I can't wait for this Sunday! Hopefully Disney won't change their minds at the last minute like they do way too often. My DVR gets really confused sometimes. Anywhoo here's ****chapter 10.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Paper beats Scissors**

Jake sat in the back of the Chevy waiting, just waiting. "So?" "So?" "So, how long are we supposed to wait for, for, your granddaughter?" Jake looked to Will and Grace knowingly for an answer.

Will and Grace looked at each other a second. "So, you know than," Grace asked with her usual sweet voice?

"Yes, I know, he shouted!" "She told me!" "I guess you think I'm a total screw up then." "You probably would rather have continued to sponsor her, huh?"

Grace replies. "It's not that dear." "Look we can see her when we want to." "Now, she is family and of course we love her and want to see her." "Maybe we wanted you to screw up so we would have an excuse to see her some more?" Grace smiled jokingly hoping to get Jake away from the subject.

"Why, didn't you just tell me before?"

"Well, we thought maybe you should meet first." "And you might realize that she really is a nice girl." "We think spending time with someone your own age and of your own kind might be a good thing for you, that's all dear."

"Hrmmphh." Will cleared his throat.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing honey." He stated defeatedly not happy with his wife trying to fix up his grand daughter in that way but not wanting to air it out yet especially to her.

Jake interrupted the silence. "So, we're just going to wait for"..............pop!

In just that instance Isabel materialized next to Jake in the backseat.

"Anybody miss me?" She gave a big smile to everybody. Especially Jake and gave his arm and shoulder a little embrace.

"You, took a while in the bathroom there, Isabel?" Was everything alright? Jake asked her with some concern.

Isabel flashed him a bright smile. "Oh, everything went very well," she said in a very chipper tone.

Jake seemed to be eyeing Isabel up and down suspiciously.

Isabel was getting very nervous. Does he know? Does he suspect what I did to Miley. I know he's not too good at thought projection, but did he read my mind?

Jake was continuing to look her over trying to hold it in as best as he could.

Isabel was beside herself now as Jake was really staring her silently up and down. Oh God, he'll kill me if he knows, he'll...

And than he bursted out laughing at her. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! He was just holding his stomach choking with laughter.

Isabel worried a second ago now was just perplexed. "What?" She asked it more forcefully not worrying that Jake was angry with her anymore.

Jake looked her over still biting at his tongue trying to stifle more laughter from seeping out. "Umm, Isabel I don't know how to say this, but you, you seem to have toilet paper stuck to your pants and in your hair and in your and than Jake recoiled slightly as he started pointing at the upper crest of her breast line." Jake than burst out laughing at her again.

Now, Jake a real Earth gentleman would not laugh at a lady like that.

Jake pondered it for about a half a second like he was considering it and one look at Isabel's papered up profile and he couldn't help himself as he laughed even harder.

Isabel fumed. No, longer worrying about Jake finding out about her threatening Miley. This was so humiliating. I'm trying to impress him and, he's, he's goofing on me because I'm wallpapered in toilet paper. God this sucks! She closed her eyes in shame trying to blot out the laughter in the background and really shutting out her Grandparents feeble attempts to get Jake to stop laughing at her. They were worse than him with their stupid protection of their little girl.

Finally amid all of the pressure she came up with an alibi. "Oh, oh, you know how school bathrooms on Earth are Jake." "Their reekingly filthy." "I may need to go home into another bathroom just to wash that bathroom off."

"Whatever you say Isabel," Jake stated while still feeling a giggle or two trying to fight it's way out. "But, you still have to admit that was an awful long time to spend in a bathroom." "Especially a bathroom that sucks."

"Well you know how it is with us girls in the bathroom." "But, don't worry Jakey." "Now, that I took care of business." She paused at her hidden meaning. "Now, we can spend even more time together isn't that great?"

"Yeah, great, at least this way I won't be running out of toilet paper."

Isabel fumed at the jab, while her Grandparents tried to fight the laughter that was almost coming as they rode on home.

**Meanwhile:**

Miley had remained huddled in the same spot for a while. Her tears had finally ceased but her eyes were red and blotchy. She had never been so scared in her life. It was like a horror movie. It was like the Grudge or something. What do you do when someone can just materialize and disappear like that and do whatever they want to you?

Whether I stay or go, she could find me. I am never going to be able to see Jake again. That is that, she cried. No, matter what. I am not just scared for me. But God, forbid that insane girl goes after dad, or Lilly, or Oliver or yes even Jackson. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Hell, I probably wouldn't even be alive to see it if that witch had her way. Slowly I feel my strength coming back. I shake it off and get back to my feet. I'm just going to do what Will and Grace and especially that horrible girl Isabel told me. I'm going to forget everything that I saw. I'm going to live my life. And everything is just going to have to go back to normal. Normal for a girl that has the best of both worlds that is.

**The Next day at School:**

Isabel was just leaning into her Jakey. "Oh, come on call me Izzie already." She pleaded with Jake.

"It's, just...it's.." He was fishing for away to not have to say it. Izzie just didn't feel right coming out of his mouth for some reason.

"Izzie!" She cut him off as he stumbled for a cohesive reply.

"Izzie?" He repeated feeling like he might just have to give in at least for now.

"Yes, call me Izzie." "Isabel is just too formal for my tastes."

"Alright, fine....ummm.....Izzie, just will you do something for me too?"

"What is it Jakey?"

"Stop calling me Jakey!"

"OK, whatever you say Jakey!" She smiled as she grabbed him fiercely into a big hug.

Miley was smiling and laughing along with Lilly as she walked down the hall. And than she saw them. And she immediately went the other way turning the corner in the hall.

"Miley?" "Miley," Lilly hissed. "Isn't class that way?" Lilly pointed obviously to the place they had been heading mere seconds ago.

"It's, it's, I'll be there in a minute Lilly." "You, go on ahead." "I think I forgot something in my locker." Miley lied.

Lilly watched with concern on her face as she watched Miley's frightened face. She knew there was something she wasn't telling her. And as she watched Jake and the new girl out of the corner of her eye she wondered. Couldn't be about them could it?

Miley walked out the school door. She figured even if she barely made it on time she would take the long way to class. She wanted no part of even crossing paths with those whatever those two were. Miley quick stepped with determination and she made it...just in time.

**Meanwhile:**

Jake had been laughing along with Isabel and than he felt her presence again. He felt goosebumps on his neck. He felt the heat of her stare. He could smell her wonderful scent. He always knew when Miley was around. He went to turn just to see where she was and for about a half a second he caught her fear strewn eyes and than he saw her scurry the other way.

Jake had thought he had shaken all of the pain away and then he felt it again. "She, she ran from.....from...."

Isabel was worried. God, if he finds out what I did. I don't know what he'll do. I'm never going to tell him that one.

"She ran.." "She ran from.....me?"

"Yes, she did," Isabel said glad to have the opening. "See, she'll never be able to understand you like I can Jake." "Humans can't." "They aren't capable of understanding us." "That's why we should just stick together OK?" "OK, Jakey?"

Jake just numbly nodded his head. He felt so hurt by the look of fear on her face. If, I caused that. If I made that happy, smiley girl into that, I am a monster. And I am never going to hurt her again. Finally sadly he knew what he needed to say. "I'll just have to keep staying away from her." "I think it's for the best."

"It, is Jakey, don't worry you'll never be alone as long as you have me around handsome." She hugged him tightly with her right leg kicking up in the air. Isabel breathed a sigh of relief as they headed to class. That was a close one.

**--To Be Continued--**

* * *

**Author's Preview:**I don't really have a working title yet. I haven't even started it yet. One, thing I am planning to do is maybe for Jake to go to a concert of a certain friendly neighborhood pop-star.


	11. Chapter 11 All Roads Lead to Hanna

**Miley is from Venus Jake is from**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's note and disclaimer:**Don't own Hanna Montana or it's characters. Don't sue. I know it's been a while, I've kind of been busy, and when I'm not I just have had a severe motivation shortage. I'm like write another chapter or... go to the mall, or go to the movies, but finally I've seen some of the newer Jake Ryan and Miley episodes and I found a little bit more motivation to continue. So, here I go.

* * *

**Chapter 11: All Roads Lead to Hanna**

Isabel stared at Jake. She just stared at him as if she could change everything with a different look, with just the right angle.

Jake sat sullenly. He moped from one corner to the other of the house. He moved from different parts of the house as if being in one spot or the other would, or could change anything.

Will looked at this incredulously. He couldn't believe how one mere human earthling could affect Jake this way. He was about to go over and say something when Grace grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't interfere Will." "Let it play out." "Let Izzie handle it!"

"And, you think I approve of that either, Grace?"

"It doesn't matter Will, it's out of your hands now!"

Izzie finally approached Jake. She couldn't take it anymore. Jake came to see the world and that was exactly what he was going to do whether he liked it or not.

Jake's sad spell about the total fear he saw in Miley's eyes was like a dark shadow hovering over and weighing him down. He was so deep into it that even though Izzie was approaching him from the front it was really like she wasn't even there.

"Snap out of it Jake!" "Hello Earth to Jake!" She waved over his face 3 times and than 4! She was about to invoke the name, the long name of her planet when she decided there was no time for that. This called for drastic measures. "Jake your coming with me!" She grabbed his hand and she blinked them out of the house.

**Meanwhile:**

Miley, err Hanna, err Miley becoming the one and only Hanna Montana sat down checking her makeup by the mirror. She checked her hair giving a final nod. Just another concert for Hanna Montana. A big star. Pop singer. Icon, with Millions of fans. A legen....

"Hanna you still have strawberry banana smoothie right there," as she touched Hanna on the side of her three thousand dollar outfit. Lola smiled, "but other than that you look like a million bucks," giving her the big thumbs up.

"And why did you wait so long to tell me that Lola?" She stared frowning. "I mean I only have 15 minutes to show time."

"I did tell you over and over again, but you seemed to be in that zone again."

"What zone, would that be?"

"You know that zone you've been in since whatever the hell big secret you have with that handsome new kid and yourself."

"I am not." "I am so over him." "Not, that there ever was anything to be over in the first place." "Because there wasn't." "There, wasn't!" "I'm actually thinking about which of my new songs I should be playing." Hanna said this trying to throw them off, with a half truth. I mean she was wondering about her set list, and she was over Jake, but she still was rattled by the situation and just wanted to for lack of a better way sing it away. And than her friends answered her song question cutting through her thoughts in the background.

"Oh that's easy," Lola interjected!

"It certainly is Mike Stanley threw in." "Yeah it's....."

At the same time:

Lola: "The Climb!" Mike: "Hoe down Throw Down!"

"The climb," Lola shouted at Mike!

"Hoe Down Throw Down, Mike shouted back at Lola!

"The Climbbbbbbbbbb!"Lola

Hoeeeeeee......Down....Throw....Downnnnnnn!Mike

"You just like it because it has the word hoe, in it and you think your some sort of gangsta rapper wanabe when all you are is a lame player with no game." Lola nodded her head for emphasis.

"Oh, yeah and what about you and the Climb!" "The Climb." "Do, you know how many freaking times they've played that freaking song?" "They play it so much on the radio that all this player wants to do is turn my player off!" Mike gave his own head nod for emphasis.

"Well turning things off is no problem where I'm standing." "Your good at that!" Lola crossed her arms getting right in Mike's face.

Mike started back-peddling a big not completely sure he liked where this was going. "Look, Lola I don't have a problem with you liking the most overplayed song in Hanna's career not named Best of Both World's but, I'm just saying why can't she give Hoe Down Throw a chance." "It's a really neat song." "I mean I got the moves." "I can dance to it."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" "Yeah, right. In your dreams Mike." "You so can't dance to it."

"I can too!"Mike  
"Not!"Lola

"Too!"Mike

"Guys, guys!" Tweetttttttt! Hanna whistled! "Pop-star actually singing those songs, over here!" "I honestly will have no problem singing both of those songs, tonight." "I love them both." "I wrote them both." "There both in, you know that." "I was just wondering about some of the other new songs that's all." "So, everything's settled we're all friends again right, Mike, right Lola?" Hanna does a head nod at both of them. Giving them both a warm cheery Hollywood smile.

Mike and Lola nod there heads at Hanna as if in agreement and than slowly look back at each other looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"You, know what this means, Michael?"

"I certainly do Low-La!"

Hanna, smiles. Knowingly. "Right we're all just friends and there's no problem and...."

"I declare a danceoff." "I challenge you Lola." "By the way purple and pink hair both suck!"

"Oh, yeah and that tribble on your chin is a good look." "You make Vanilla Ice and Hansen look like Eminem!" "You think just because you bought a bunch of unfitting clothes from the fat store and you have a do rag on your head to cover your George Washington hair do and that's gangsta?"

"Oh, we are so on Lola!"

"Oh, we so are Mike!"

Hanna just covered her face shaking her head. You could never tell these two were actually dating the way they act in their secondary personas. Or, maybe you can who can tell these days. God relationships are crazy! Well, maybe they can take my mind off, well never mind.

Mike started dancing and Hanna with guitar in hand started acoustically playing. She still needed to rest her vocal chords for the show, but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun.

Oliver err Mike did a twist from side to side and than went into some freestyle break dance and then ended with his arms folded at his chest as if laying the challenge down to Lola.

And Lola struggling not to completely burst out laughing at Mike's comical, but cute dance moves gave a nod to Hanna to begin again. And she started to play.

And Lola did a twirl and a whirl and went from side to side and everything was OK she was getting it and then her shoe flew off her foot into Mike's hands. "Nice punt there Lola."

Lola was infuriated, while a little bit embarrassed. She certainly didn't want to get schooled in a danceoff by lameo not my boyfriend at the moment Mike Stanley.

**Finally:**

"Oh, and you were so good I had my cell ready to call 911 to report my lame friend with the beaver patch on his chin was going into epileptic shock on the floor here!"

"Yeah, Cinderella you weren't exactly Twinkle toes on the dance floor either!"

"Take that back!"Lola

No, I won't, I....Mike

"Guys, guys"...tweet. "Here let me show you how it's done."Hanna

And she grabbed there hands in between both of them and began the Hoe Down throw Down once again showing them officially how it's done.........

**Meanwhile:**

**Egypt:**

"Jake, look at that, I mean yeah our ancestors did help to build them, but isn't that Pyramid, just majestic?" "And the Spinx over there." "See, even in this world there are some things just like home, right?"

Jake looked over at her with her comical straw hat. He still felt sullen but he kind of appreciated her attempts at cheering him up. He looked at one of the pyramids again. It did kind of look like some of the Capital buildings on his planet. But, big deal, I didn't come here to see more things from home. I actually came here to see what this planet had to offer. I don't like this. He looked back at her and gave her a weak, but fake smile. He looked over the blond girl with her hat and than a real smile came on. He grabbed her hat and ran. She blinked in front of him and than he blinked away too.

"Jake, where did you go come back here with that hat, right now." "Ooooh!" "I'm going to get sunburned." "Oooh, you..." and than she heard something being thrown down by her feet and she looked up and there he was standing on the top of the Spinx with that smug smile on his face and her hat.

She blinked too and was next to him and quickly grabbed her hat back. "That was so not cool stealing a girl's hat like that," she scolded him, but she felt a slight smile coming on. Maybe he is loosening up after all. "So, how, do you like Egypt?"

"I hate, it." "Can't we see something else?" "I mean this place is too close to home." "And you've been here longer than me, isn't there someplace better to see?"

"Well," and than she gave it a thought and they blinked out again.

**Niagra Falls:**

"How, about this Jake?" "Isn't it beautiful?" She had an evil smile on her face as a thought occurred to her.

"Yeah, I guess it's alright for a bunch of falling water."

And than she shoved him over the railing. Jake had really, really thought about blinking out or floating in mid air, but he had already jeopardized their secret once so he held his breath and in he went.

"Serves you right for stealing my hat Jake." "That'll teach you." "Jake?" "Jake?" "God, I hope he knows how to swim." "Jake?" She was getting really nervous as she continued to stare at the water. She was thankful nobody was around the area she had blinked them into. But, I mean I hope I didn't kill him, and than she felt water just pouring down over her head.

And some people happened to walk by. "Dad, mom that is so funny, it's like it's only raining over her head."

Izzie was so pissed, "oooh, he would have been better off dead." "I can't believe he did that to me." "And I didn't even think I would need my hat here." "OOooooh, Jake I am so going to get you."

"Yeah, and where am I exactly he asked," with a thought projection?

"Why your," and she looked around and just as the annoying kid with the jokes and his parents turned away she blinked out.

There he was all smug, with a huge annoying smile on his face. Hovering over the clouds. Grrr!

"Funny how a flash shower can just pop up out of nowhere, huh Izzie?"

"Oooh, you." "Look what you did to my hair!" "You, don't go doing that to a girl!"

"Oh, come on like you were so concerned when you launched me into Niagra Falls!"

"Yeah, well your the one who stole my hat!"

"Yeah, well your the one who stole me out of my house and put me in these boring earth vacation spots!" "Don't you have anything better than this?"

"Fine, even though you've pretty much ruined it for me because of how you messed up my hair and my clothes there is one more spot I'd like to show you!"

"Oh, come on can't you just evaporate the water just like I diddddd".....and than in mid sentence they disappeared again...............

**Paris, France:**

"Izzie, you OK?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine, whatever." She turned her back away from Jake still upset about her dunking.

"Here, let me help." Jake put his hands on her shoulders and his hands started glowing as the water evaporated away.

"Like, that makes it better Jake?" "This was the place I really wanted to take you." "I just wanted to ease you into it." "But my hair's a mess." "My clothes are ruined." "You, you don't do that to a girl." "Don't you know anything Jake?"

"I-I'm sorry." "Look Izzie, I really do appreciate you trying to cheer me up." "I do." "And, and I'm even glad I'm here with you."

"You, are well......." And than Izzie took a chance and leaned into Jake, resting her head against his shoulder.

Jake walked with her along the sidewalk.

"So, isn't this place beautiful?" "And it's so romantic too." "Look at the Eiffel Tower over there." "The line is ridiculous, but I'm sure we could find a way around that couldn't we, Jake?"

"Well, I don't know Izzie." "I'm not sure this place is really my cup of tea either."

Izzie still leaned closely into Jake enjoying being in his strong arms. She hesitated to ask. She didn't really want to ask. But, she knew she was going to have to. Regardless whether things worked out between them or not, she had to be honest. And not just care about her feelings but Jake's too. So, here goes....

"Ummm, Jake...?"

"Yes, Izzie, what's up?" He asked as they continued to stroll through the city.

"I guess if this place doesn't do it for you either?" She gulped. She wished, and hoped she wouldn't have to say the next thing she was going to say, but she knew she had to. Relationships aren't just about what you want for yourself but what the other person involved wants too. It's give and take.

"So, umm what is it Izzie?" Jake asked with concern on his face.

"I guess, if none of these places did it for you, is there any place maybe you'd like to go, to?" "Any suggestions at all." "I mean I've been doing all of the teleporting so far." "So, is there?" "Anything?"

"Well, there is one place," as Jake did the teleporting this time..........

**Houston, TX:**  
It was dark. Except for the bright shimmering lights. There were a lot of cheering fans jumping up and down and dancing. Hanna had sung a couple of songs and any bad memories of her week had faded away. God, she loved this so much. Singing songs either she or her father had written and seeing how appreciative her fans were. How much they enjoyed her shows gave her so much personal satisfaction and pleasure. I don't think anyone who hasn't been on a stage before would understand how much fun and joy you can feel entertaining thousands of amazing fans without having done it before. This is truly, truly amazing.

It wasn't very hard reappearing within the madness of the screaming oblivious fans. At the first wonderfully melodic notes soaring through her magnificent voice Jake's smile reappeared again in full force. He looked over struggling to see her with people jumping up and down through all of the madness and excitement. Jake was truly, truly happy.

Izzie on the other hand she couldn't believe it. I mean in the back of her mind she had a very bad feeling what Jake might actually want to see. But still, this was much, much worse then she could have possibly imagined. I was trying to make him forget about her and we're right back where we started. "Jake," she hissed!

He didn't hear her oblivious to her voice drowned out by the sounds and noises and music all around them.

"Jake?" She used thought projection. "You are supposed to forget about her!" "Not, put us front and center in the middle of all of this!"

"I didn't put us front and center." "We're practically in the back!" Jake answered back defensively. "Look, I know I can't talk to her anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't still enjoy her music." "I, do." "I really do enjoy her passion, her smile, and some of her amazing, amazing songs."

"Oh, and it has nothing to do with what she looks like either, huh?" Izzie said incredulously trying to keep her spot as people were shoving and moving around as they danced.

"Look, I can't help it if this was the first thing I really started to enjoy in my visit on the Earth." "I gave you a chance, and I know I won't be allowed to get any closer to her than, this, but still it's my choice and I like Hanna Montana, so there."

Well, fine, but I don't! If your going to watch this horrible concert your going to have to do it without...she hesitated...me!

Jake thought about it for a second. "Look, I don't want to hurt you." "Look, you don't have to stay if you don't want to." "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"Well, you had better not do anything stupid." "If you don't promise to keep your Atlntn heritage in your pocket and a total secret I am going to be forced to stay and watch this horrible, horrible concert to the end."

"I'll be fine." "I promise." "Don't worry, you can go." "Umm, next time I'll try to do other things that you want to do." "But, this was something I always wanted to do, but was a little bit scared to." "But, you gave me the courage when you kept teleporting me all around the world." "Thank you very much Izzie." He gave her a big hug.

"Yeah, thank you very much Izzie," she repeated his words in her head, and than she blinked her way out.

Jake had been enjoying her concert immensely, and than he heard a song he hadn't heard before. It must have been something in one of her newer albums. It was called, "You'll Always Find your Way Back Home." This song touched Jake personally and he knew he needed to get his hands on that song as soon as it was available. He was so, so happy.

**Izzie reappeared back at Will and Grace's house:**

"So, how'd it go sweetie?" Grace asked her sweetly.

"Yeah, how'd it go, honey?" "That boy didn't try anything on you did he?"

Izzie kept wondering how she was going to say this. She was supposed to get Jake away from Miley not bring him right back into that vortex front and center. She had failed, miserably. I just hope, Jake doesn't take it any further than that. He knows better right?

"Well?" Will and Grace both asked together.

Finally, trying to spin it the best way possible. "Well, I tried, my best to make him forget about the Earthling, but I guess all I can say is, Houston we have a problem!"

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview:** Well I technically don't have one yet. I didn't plot it out past this chapter yet. But I will say I think this chapter which I really took my time writing turned out much better than I thought it would. Anybody want to tell me what they think? Maybe, it'll motivate me to start writing some more.


End file.
